<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story generator Hetalia by RandomHetalian55 (If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180572">Story generator Hetalia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it/pseuds/RandomHetalian55'>RandomHetalian55 (If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack?, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it/pseuds/RandomHetalian55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I put names and stuff in a story generator and made a bunch of weird fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RusAme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALfred Jones was thinking about Ivan Braginski again. Ivan was a Handsome Brute with Big Legs and Pale Ears.</p><p>ALfred walked over to the window and reflected on his Boring surroundings. He had always loved Stuffy World Meeting with its calm, cautious chairs. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Happy.</p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a Handsome figure of Ivan Braginski.</p><p>ALfred gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Happy, Strong, Coke drinker with Strong Legs and Tall Ears. His friends saw him as a hungry, homely Hero. Once, he had even helped a bloody Latvia recover from a flying accident.</p><p>But not even a Happy person who had once helped a bloody Latvia recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Ivan had in store today.</p><p>The Snow flurried like Running Cat, making ALfred Mad. ALfred grabbed a Kinky Pipe that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.</p><p>As ALfred stepped outside and Ivan came closer, he could see the yucky smile on his face.</p><p>Ivan gazed with the affection of 1885 Tall terrible Turtle. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want To become one."</p><p>ALfred looked back, even more Mad and still fingering the Kinky Pipe. "Ivan, I love you," he replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with Lovey feelings, like two dripping, dark Dog Crying at a very Pudgy The World Meeting, which had Piano music playing in the background and two Short uncles Sleeping to the beat.</p><p>ALfred regarded Ivan's Big Legs and Pale Ears. "I feel the same way!" revealed ALfred with a delighted grin.</p><p>Ivan looked Sad, his emotions blushing like a violet, vivacious Vodka.</p><p>Then Ivan came inside for a nice drink of Coke.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FrUK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idek</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur Kirkland had always loved calming Café Olè with its talented, tall trees. It was a place where he felt happy.</p><p>He was a sad, sexy, tea drinker with tall legs and handsome hair. His friends saw him as an adventurous, ashamed angel. Once, he had even saved a spicy baby bunny that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.</p><p>Arthur walked over to the window and reflected on his natural surroundings. The sun shone like running cat.</p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Francis . Francis was a tall saint with big legs and sexy hair.</p><p>Arthur gulped. He was not prepared for Francis.</p><p>As Arthur stepped outside and Francis came closer, he could see the vigorous glint in his eye.</p><p>Francis gazed with the affection of 4633 stupid fluffy frog. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."</p><p>Arthur looked back, even more mad and still fingering the heavy lipstick. "Francis, I love you, you frog," he replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with lovey feelings, like two thirsty, talented toad walking at a very good looking birthday, which had piano music playing in the background and two nice uncles jumping to the beat.</p><p>Arthur regarded Francis's big legs and sexy hair. "I feel the same way!" revealed Arthur with a delighted grin.</p><p>Francis looked sad, his emotions blushing like a perfect, proud pen.</p><p>Then Francis came inside for a nice cup of tea.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, DEAR GOD WTF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>